Ordinary Girl or Extraordinary Girl
by Anubis-Eye of Horus
Summary: Writing Prompt challenge. Rachel is no ordinary girl, she's extraordinary. She's the Oracle of Delphi, but no one knows besides her half-blood friends. Follow as she tries to keep it a secret. Can she do it? On hiatus. Sorry, it needs to be corrected.
1. Ordinary or Extraordinary? You dicide

**A/N This a writing prompt for a story. Anyone can take it up. So here it is. Oh, and this is after TLO. **

**Disclaimer: PJO, I do not own.**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That's what her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dare named her. Rachel was different, but her parents did not know that. Why? Because Rachel Dare was born a rich girl. Born into a very wealthy family, but Ms. Dare did not care money, for she loved art. Art was her passion. Saving rare creatures and their habitats is what she wanted to do, not to be a socialite, like her mom. Rachel like to spend her time raising concerns about very rare creatures, not going to her dad's parties. Rachel liked to do ordinary things, hang out with ordinary people. Her parents and their friends said to her and Mr. and Mrs. Dare that Rachel is NOT an ordinary and little did they know that they absolutely right. Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was not an ordinary girl, she was an EXTRAORDINARY girl. She is the Oracle of Delphi.

* * *

**A/N Leave a review or PM me if you want take up the story prompt or if have any question. Here are the rules:**

**1) Must be K - T**

**2) Has to be after TLO**

**3) Rachel has to be the Oracle and can be in love anybody (including *shudders* P-Percy)**

**4) You have to starting the story with beginning paragraph.**

**5) The story must be labeled as "Ordinary Girl or Extraordinary Girl" and "Son of Lord Zeus' Writing Prompt." Feel free to have paring you want and summary. But those two things must be in there.**

**That's all. Leave a review if you have question or you feel I left anything out. **

**Oh and note to iCarly fans there's a poll on my profile feel free to take it. And I will try to make a story myself out of this as well. Thank you so much and may the gods be with you.**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


	2. Rachel Dare, Backstory

**A/N Here's the first chapter of "Ordinary Girl or Extraordinary Girl". Please Review. Takes place after TLO.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or the prophecy below. Mr. Rick Riordan does, who is not me.**

* * *

A sixteen year old girl was working on a painting in her. She had frizzy, strawberry-red hair. Piercing emerald green eyes that seem know what your fate was before you did (which is kind of true). Her name... Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was working on a painting in her room at her home somewhere outside of New York City **(A/N I don't know where exactly where she lives, so it a guess.)**. It was a week after the 16th of August. That meant it was a week after the battle between the Olympians and the Titans. The gods won thanks to Luke, a demigod son of Hermes, who hosted Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time, and killed himself to save Olympus and to Percy Jackson, a demigod son of Poseidon, who help save Olympus by giving Luke the dagger that ultimately ended his life and thus saving Olympus. It was also a week after Ms. Rachel Dare became the maiden host of the Oracle of Delphi. Yep, life could not be any stranger than that. But it could, and Ms. Dare knew it would she just didn't know how much more it would.

'Wow,' thought Rachel, 'could this past week get anymore stranger.'

Rachel was still getting over what happened the last week. All of this was completely weird. Rachel was still getting use to the visions that she occasionally got. Apparently, according to her parents that she blank out and mumble incoherent words. Her parents almost made her see shrink (therapist). Yep, being the current host- (*clears throat* oh, excuse me) maiden host of the Spirit Oracle of Delphi.

I should probably explain why I'm talking about Greek Mythology and all the good stuff that comes with it. See the the Greek gods are real and here in the good ole U. S. of A or as they call it 'Western Civilization' . See the gods move to where ever the heart of the flame is brightest. The flame started in Greece, then moved to Rome, and so on. And now the heart of the flame is here in America. And that means everything that happened in the "stories" are real. That means, yes, demigods, monsters, the Underworld, Mt. Olympus, everything is hear. And that means the dangers that come along with it.

But, your probably wonder how this all relates to the story and stuff. Your probably wondering why this author is explaining this to you even though you probably all ready knew this. Any-who, the gods are here, but where? You Mt. Olympus currently resides on the 600th floor of the Empire State building in New York City. The Underworld is under DOA Records in Hollywood, California. Now we can go back to story.

See, Rachel is mortal. She is not a goddess or immortal being. She's not a demigod or a monster. So what exactly makes her so special? See, Rachel not like any other mortal. She can see through this thing called the Mist. The Mist is a strong magical veil that prevents mortals from seeing the "mythological" world of the Greek Gods. Now, certain mortals can see through it, like Rachel, and these mortals are called "clear-sighted". However, Rachel is even more special than that. She was born with the gift (or curse) of sight. She could see visions of the past or the future, which how she became the Oracle of Delphi.

Now, Rachel had become the new Oracle of Delphi. Giving prophecies to a bunch of demigods, who are going on quests. But that won't happen this summer, because there was another prophecy that had to be worried about. The new great prophecy. The one that chilled her demigod friends to the bone just like the last one did. The prophecy was said not to happen for another 70 years, just like the last one, of course that what Apollo said. But Rachel knew that, that prophecy would sooner than she hoped. She hoped not too soon. Her friends told her how the prophecy went:

"_**Seven half-bloods will answer the call**_

"_**To storm or fire the world must fall**_

"_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

"_**And foes bear arms to the door of death"**_

It scared Rachel to death. But that was the price she pays for not being an ordinary girl, but an extraordinary girl. Yep, life sucks. Especially, if your the maiden host of the Oracle of Delphi. Well watch Ms. Dare, life is about to suck even more. Oh, dear gods, this is going to fun (or not).

* * *

**A/N: I said I take shot at writing a chapter, so here it is. Tell me what you guys think. Reviews and constructive critism is welcomed. Should I continue or stop? Reviewing would help me out, because this is my first fanfic so telling what can do is very helpful. I am open to flames and don't mind them, but please don't bash just to bash. Please, because that's just rude. Telling someone what they did wrong is a lot more helpful, than saying "This story is just plain horrible! Delete it!" It doesn't help the author, it just makes them feel bad. Especially, if you're anymonous. So umm... yeah please review and tell me anything I did wrong. Thanks!**

**Oh, and the writing prompt is still up, so anyone who wants to try can take a wack at it. I want to see how YOU guys use the prompt. Leave me a review or a PM if you have any questions or feel I'm missing anything. Thanks! And may the gods be with you.**

**There is a poll on my profile. If you'er a Seddie-r, Creddie-r, or an iCarly fan, check it out!**

**Thanks again! ~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


	3. A Dance! Oh, Hades No!

**A/N: Just a reminder this takes place one week after TLO.**

**Disclaimer: I, the Son of Lord Zeus, does not own Percy Jackson, some guy named, Rick Riordan does. Oh, and iPod belongs to Apple which does not belong to me. But my aunt does work there. :) Oh, also do not own Converse shoes.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Rachel Elizabeth Dare was listening to her iPod and painting a brand new and focus is what she needed. Ever sense she became the Oracle of Delphi, she needed time to have calm environment. The Oracle was very sensitive to certain questions, which was why she had to be extremely careful around people, especially mortals. Rachel did not fully understand the Oracle, nor has she tried to, or control it. She just let the Oracle do it thing and then go back to what she was doing. However, it was frightening to see the visions Rachel has. She was still getting use to the visions, and the blacking out when she (or the Oracle in this case) told a prophecy. The last one she told, which was just last week, was very chilling, but had decided not to worry about it. Even though Apollo said it might not happen for 70 years. Rachel wasn't so sure.

Sunlight lite the the New York City skyline. The sun was shining through Rachel's windows, giving the room a warm and calming affect. Rachel paused her iPod and her emerald green eyes filtered towards the windows. She slowly walked towards the window, while the sun's rays shined on her. The sun seemed to shine on Rachel, making her hair shine a fire-y red.

'Must be Apollo,' thought Rachel.

Rachel looked out over the New York City skyline. New York seem normal and not destroyed. Rachel remembered how the city looked the last week. It still gave her shivers down her spine. She wondered how it New York got cleaned up so quickly without anyone noticing.

'The Mist! Duh!' thought Rachel. A sound of thunder rumbled in the sky. The gods were not pleased that it was just the Mist. They help, too in re-construction of the city. Even though they destroyed the city in first place.

As she was enjoying the scenery of the re-construction skyline of the city, there was a knock at the door. 'Knock! Knock! Knock!' Rachel snapped out of her trance, clearly annoyed at whoever interrupted her peace and quite.

"Who is it?" Rachel said, with clear annoyance in her voice.

"I-i-t-t is the maid," a female voice stuttered from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Rachel said much calmer than before, however still annoyed.

"H-h-h-hello, Mistress Dare," the maid said, "your father has requested to see you and that you come down immediately, ma'am."

Rachel was fuming. She had told the butlers, servants, maids, and all other the work staff that worked for her dad to call her 'Rachel', not 'Mistress Dare' or any other stupid titles. Well at least in her mind they were stupid. Normally she cares about others and their feelings, but today she snapped.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Rachel!" Rachel snapped at the poor under paid maid.

"I-I-I- I so sorry Ms. Dare, I f-f-f-forgot," stuttered the maid.

"What have told you about calling me by titles, Nancy?" Rachel said clearly annoyed at Nancy the maid.

"That you hate them?" Nancy said that sounded more like a question.

"Thank you! Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you, Nancy. Really, I am. To make make it up to you, take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you, but-"

"Don't worry you've working to hard. I'll tell my father you left and took a vacation, alright, Nancy," Rachel said to her.

"Thank you so much Ms-" Rachel stares at her warning not to say 'Ms. Dare', "I mean Rachel."

Nancy ran out of Rachel's room and started to skip to her quarters while singing "I'm going on vacation, I'm going on vacation." Rachel chuckled to herself, left the room and headed downstairs and closed the door behind her to see her forest tearing down, rich, and powerful man that she called "father."

* * *

"THUMP, THUMP, THUMP," the sounds of Rachel's feet went as she went to see her father. When she came downstairs, her father seemed lost and/or confused.

"Hello, Father, how are you on this fine morning," Rachel greeted her father, Mr. Dare.

"Hello, Rachel. Have you seen Nacy, today. She went upstairs to get you, and never came down."

"Dad, her name's Nancy and she left."

"What do you mean she left?" Mr. Dare inquired.

"Oh, I gave her a vacation," Rachel said innocently, while grabbing a piece of toast from her father's plate.

"You WHAT?" Mr. Dare yelled.

"Yeah I gave her the rest of the week off," she said while eating the toast she stole from her dad.

"WHAT, WHY?" he yelled again.

"She was under paid and overworked, so I gave her the rest of the week off."

"UGHHH! Rachel!"

"Yes, daddy?" Rachel said innocently.

"Why did you do it?"

" I already told you why, father," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know how much money that's going to cost?" he said angrily.

"No and I don't care."

"You are a Dare and you will act like one, you got it Missy," her dad said clearly mad at her.

"But-"

"You will! In fact we are hosting a back to school dance for all of our friends and you will come. That means no art works, no iPods, no sweatpants/shirts, or Converse. You will wear a dress, high heels, make up, have your hair done, and you will have to have a date. No exceptions, you hear me Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" her father said. Rachel only nodded in agreement.

"Good. See you later Rachel," Mr. Dare said with a triumphant smirk.

Oh, dear gods. What is she going to do? The Oracle can't date, let alone with a boy. Apollo made it clear at that fact. The Oracle is supposed to remain maiden, and that meant no dating under no circumstances. If Rachel is to show up at the dance with date, Apollo will incinerate the boy and have her head. Oh, dear gods. How is she gonna get out of this one? She better pray to the gods. Yep, just an ordinary day in an extraordinary girl's life. What to do? What to do?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If you read the author's note on the Author's Note page/chapter thing, I might not be able to update due summer reading and that good stuff. Anyway, it looks like Rachel is being forced into a dance she doesn't want to do. Aw, poor Rachel. Is anybody hating Mr. Dare right now? I know I am. He's so cruel. Taking her paints and stuff away. Boy if Rachel shows up with a boy at the dance, it will be the end of her and the boy. Aw, poor Rachel.**

**Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames are welcomed. As long they aren't out of hand, then I don't care.**

**Anyway the writing prompt is still up. I want to see how you guys use it. Rules and the writing prompt is on chapter one. Drop me a review or a PM if have any questions or if I'm missing something. Thanks! **

**Oh, if you love iCarly and your a die-hard Seddie, Creddie, or iCarly fan, then take the poll on my profile. Feel free take any time. Warning: Poll closes August 31st. So hurry. **

**Again, review and may the gods be with you.**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


	4. The Torturer is Just Beginning

**A/N: It's been so long since I have wrote a chapter. Anyway, this chapter in short is where Rachel I. M.s Annabeth (in this story Rachel has no feeling for Percy and has no intentions to steal him. Sorry Perachel fans) and chats with her about her dad's dumb party. Then goes shopping with Mrs. Dare. So, I'll shut up, and let the torturer begin. **

**Disclaimer: I, Son of Lord Zeus, does not own Percy Jackson or its characters. Rick Riordan and Disney-Hyperion Books does.**

* * *

Rachel stood with her mouth open, with her arms hanging at her side loosely, and her eyes were showing surprise and shock. She watched her father walk out of the room, with a smirk on his face. Rachel quickly recovered from her shock and anger quickly clouded her emerald-green eyes. As soon as her father left the room, Rachel turned on her heel and ran out and up the stairs.

Rapid _THUMPS _and _STOMPS _were heard across the Dare Mansion. As soon as Rachel hit the top step, she quickly turned down the left hallway, trying to avoid (and failing at it) butlers, servants, and maids. As she was running, her emerald-green eyes started to tear up and anger started to build up in her.

_'One more hallway to go and I'm home free. One more hallway to go,' _thought Rachel.

While she ran, many of the maids and butlers all asked her the same question, "Mistress Dare, are alright?" While some asked, "Do you need help, Mistress Dare?"

However this didn't help her attitude, at all! In fact there were two things that annoyed Rachel more than anything: (1) being called by a title, such as, "Miss Dare" or "Mistress Dare", and (2) people trying to help her even though she didn't want it. And so she snapped. And I mean she really snapped to the point where you're in everyones' faces.

"WHAT? What could possibly want? HUH? TELL ME! HUH?"

The maids and butlers looked taken-backed as they saw the teenaged red-head girl snap at them. It shocked them that this girl had this type of anger in her. I mean they all knew that she didn't like the rich life, but what could of set her off like that? All of the servants stared at the red-headed girl's eyes and what the saw in her eyes and her facial features scared them to no end.

Rachel's eyes were brimming with hatred, anger, sadness, and shock. Rachel's face didn't look any better than her eyes, in fact her face was exactly like her eyes only doubled (if that was possible). Tears started to surround her eyes and cloud up her eyes and vision. Then, out of the maids and butlers surrounding Rachel, they heard a male voice yell, "Come on, guys leave the girl alone. We need to get back to work. C'mon now, we don't have all day! C'mon, c'mon! Let's go. Go, go! Master Dare won't be happy if we are not doing our work." None of of the workers moved til a shrill, teenaged girl voice yelled, "GO! OR **I'M **telling my father. So... **GO!**" Maids and butlers scrambled back to what they were doing earlier and left Rachel and the butler in question by themselves.

"Thanks, Frank for helping me. I really appreciate it. Thanks, really," the teenager said.

"Not a problem, Rach. Not a problem," Frank said. "Now, go on to your room and be careful, ok?

As Frank said this, he winked at Rachel and the girl turned on her heel, once again, and broke out into a run. As she did this, she yelled back in thanks, "OK, Frank!" And took off towards her room with a happy smile on her face and her spirits were lifted to extreme happiness. And as she was running to her room she knew exactly she was going to do when Rachel got there. But her luck ran out as she saw a woman standing in front of her and Rachel knew that once again that she wasn't of trouble just yet. In fact, it was just beginning. And now, let the torturer begin.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know I said that Rachel would talk to Annabeth, but instead I lied. And so this cliff-hanger was born. And now it time for a... CONTEST! Yay! Now here's the question: Who do you think that woman was? **

**Mrs. Dare**

**A Goddess**

**A mortal friend/ mortal friends**

**Annabeth or another demigoddess**

**Or other**

**The first reviewer to get the answer right gets: A dedication in my next chapter and gets to say what happens next.**

**The second reviewer to get the answer right gets to...: Decide who's Rachel's date to the dance and who to invite. Please describe the characters and please no Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. Please! Oh, and a dedication, too!**

**The third reviewer to get the answer right gets to...: decide/describe the dress Rachel wears to the dance. Oh, and a dedication, too!**

**So... review. I accept reviewers, constructive criticism, and flamers. Anyway review. Oh, and the writing prompt is still open. Check chapter one for the rules. Drop a review or PM me if you have any questions or problems. Poll still open, so take it before it closes. Oh, and I changed my profile name to I am the Son of Lord Zeus, so I will be signing off differently. Ready? 1... 2... 3... Thanks for reading and review!**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


	5. This Author has lost it Help!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people,**

**I know I haven't update in God knows how long, but school got me in a bind. Sorry. But anyway, to the story. If you thought this was an update, I'm sorry, your wrong. I know, I know, I need to update, but with school and the reviews haven't gone up since August 31 (last time I updated), I'm pretty much stuck. :( And reviews. I need them! Reviewers and flamers (on a good note, none so far) I need your feedback, I don't know if the story's any good or if I should not continue. Please it would make my day. **

**Oh, and the contest, I need the second and third reviewer to get the question right. Please or I can't carry on with the story. OK, check chapter 4 to see what the contest is, ok? So far only on person got the answer right and that is: Stella Celeste Taylor. Congratulations! Anyway, please review and answer the question. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this author's note, and happy reading, writing, reviewing, and flaming? Thank you again and have a great day.**

**~I am the Son of Lord Zeus**


End file.
